


Head Trauma

by SergeantMiraiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMiraiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMiraiTomoe
Summary: After a fatal car accident, Mami Tomoe is no longer mentally able to live like she used to. Is there a possibility that with the right person, she can turn back to normal?





	1. Can’t Wrap my Head Around it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to drop this here due to the lack of KyouMami that's been going around. Hope you enjoy!

“Damnit…” Kyouko whispered to herself, continuing to drag her feet across the school hallway. It was her fifth detention, and this time, she was given a ‘special assignment’ to work on. After a few minutes, she finally entered the principal's office, already knowing what awaited her.

“Miss Sakura. It’s been a while since I last saw you here in this room for detention.” Swiveling in his chair, he turned to see Kyouko waiting impatiently.

“Stacker Pentecost. It’s only been half a week.” She corrected. “Stop trying to make things up.”

“Don’t call me by my full name, you know this Miss Sakura. (Seriously, search his name up if you haven’t already.) It still feels like a long time with all the work I’ve been doing.” Leaning back in his chair, Pentecost looked at the ceiling. “I don’t like this as much as you do, so stop acting like I’m forcing it upon you.”

“What? So your just gonna continue to send me up here every time I flinch?” Kyouko retorted.

“I don’t send you up here the teacher does. Even if you ‘flinch’, I wouldn’t be strict about it until blood begins to spill. I worked in the navy before so I couldn’t care less. But anyways, getting straight to the point, I’m tired of seeing you here not because I know you did something ‘wrong’ but because it makes you suffer, so I’m sending you on a not so comfortable vacation.”

“Where are you deporting me to?”

“Out of the school for a few weeks. You get to go where you want with only one restriction.” Kyouko could’ve jumped up and ran away in the blink of an eye if she didn’t hear the last part.

“What’s the restriction?” She asked quietly.

“Someone new is in town-“

“And I’m guessing you want me to show them around?”

“You could, but it wouldn’t do much. A few months ago, she got in a car accident with her family where she gained head trauma. Now she needs someone else to guide her, which is you.”

“And why not her parents?”

“They’re dead.”

“Just like mine. Pick someone else to do your job.” Kyouko was about to leave when Pentecost stood up.

“Who else has the time to do this? No one but you.” Walking from around his desk, he stood in front of the redhead. “Look, if you don’t want to do it then don’t. But you never know what the hell you will face when you take a job. So I encourage you to do so. Am I understood?” There was silence between the two until Kyouko finally sighed her defeat.

“Okay fine. Show me where the mental patient is.” Motioning her to follow, Stacker led her out of his office before leading her towards the front door of the school. Before she knew it, Kyouko was standing in front of a group of people, all surrounding one person.

“Gentlemen, Miss Sakura will take it from here,” Stacker said.

“Okay. About time you did something,” said the lead man before turning around with everyone else trailing behind.

“Assholes,” Kyouko said more to herself.

“Language please, Miss Sakura. Let me introduce you to Mami Tomoe, the ‘mental patient’ as you once called her.” Looking over, Kyouko saw a girl holding still where the men were once standing. She made no attempt to move. “When they came in, those guys gave me a list of what she can do and what she can’t. She can’t actually do much if you look at the list.” Handing her a piece of paper, Stacker returned his attention to the girl. The list only read simple living things: Breathing, eating, and drinking. But other than that, she did absolutely nothing. She didn’t even blink. “I hope she dosn’t cause you too much trouble. But other than that, on that paper is an address for her apartment. You mine as well make yourself at home there while you take care of Miss Tomoe. Show them that note, and the receptionist should give you the key card. Go now. I hope nothing bad happens.” Turning around, Stacker was about to leave when Kyouko caught his arm.

“And why did you chose me specifically?” She asked. They could’ve picked someone like Madoka who could easily play with this girl as she does with inanimate objects. The principal was silent for a few seconds before finally answering.

“One, don’t you ever touch me again. Two, don’t you ever touch me again.” Kyouko shrugged, trying to hide her smile that was itching at the edges of her lips. Stacker turned serious again. “Out of all the students at this school, I believe you are the one that will somehow break her mental barrier so that she could be normal once again. I also hope that once she does, you could get along with her.”

“I get along with everyone.”

“The last kid that stepped into the nurses office strongly disagrees. You might be friends with Madoka and possibly Homura from what I’ve seen, but people like Sayaka that you always seem to get in a fight with are the people I want you to be friends with. So I want you also to come out of your own isolated shell alright?” Nodding her head, Kyouko turned around to leave when she heard Stacker say one last thing. “The world is changing Miss Sakura. Time for you to change to.”

Approaching Mami who still hadn’t moved, Kyouko looked at her up and down, taking in her details. There wasn’t much to say since she was pretty much emotionless at the time. Her long hair was strangely curly, but it was all down since no one was there to style it. Her eyes were unbelievably empty as if she no longer had a soul. The only thing that was notable was her phenomenal chest size. Kyouko stared for a few more seconds before making her first few attempts to get the girl moving. She started with normal dialogue before moving on to physical pokes and pushes. Nothing seemed to phase her. “Alright. Whatever you say,” the redhead flatly stared before grabbing the girl by the hand and dragging her out of the school. On her way, she got a few curious glances from people, some that began to whisper about her. She was almost passed the gates when she heard the one person she didn’t want to hear talk just about then.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Kyouko Sakura.” Turning around, Kyouko glared at the blue haired girl behind her.

“Well if it isn’t seven eleven.”

“What?”

“Cuz’ your mouth never closes.”

“Fuck off.” Shuffling slightly on her feet, Sayaka tried looking behind Kyouko. “Who’s your new girlfriend?”

“A person with head trauma,” Kyouko responded before turning around and continuing to walk.

“Hehe, look at you. I knew you’d make it someday. But sadly, the only thing you could live with is a doll. Geez, and I also thought it was rumored you were a lesbian.” Whipping her head back around, Kyouko was about to tackle Sayaka with all of her stored up anger when someone grabbed her by the shoulder, preventing her from moving more than three steps. Looking back, Kyouko was a little more than surprised to see Homura holding onto her.

“Drop it Kyouko.” It took a few seconds before Kyouko finally stopped her advance against the blue haired girl. “And you, for once in your life, shut up,” Homura continued on towards Sayaka. The small crowd that had gathered up around the two slowly dissipated, leaving Kyouko to retrieve Mami who still hadn’t moved an inch.

“This is going to be a long journey,” Kyouko said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	2. Welcome Home

“Holy fucking…” Looking up, Kyouko saw the apartment that Mami and herself would be staying at. Sure, she had seen it a few times before, but being up close and knowing that you would be staying in it was a completely different story. Stepping inside the lobby was like stepping into a new dimension. After getting the key card, she continued to drag the yellow haired girl around until she found the specified apartment room. Sliding the key card through the door, Kyouko didn’t even need to step in to have her eyes widened. Not once in her life has she seen such a fancy sleeping area. “Damn… And I’m sleeping here.”

Walking in, Kyouko inspected the surrounding area, thinking of how important Mami was. Remembering how the girl’s family was lost, it reminded her own self of how her family was taken away and how she herself barely made it out alive. Shaking the memories out of her head, Kyouko did her best to forget her past. Enjoying the new scenery, she brought Mami to a nearby couch before sitting her down, having to readjust her position. Getting up, Kyouko began wandering the rest of the apartment, admiring every new and/or interesting aspect of her new living space. The fridge was already filled with food that would last for a few days, or at least by the redhead’s standards. It would’ve lasted weeks if not. She didn’t care to look further, as she knew she would be chewing through the food easily. After a few more minutes, she finally went back to the triangular, glass coffee table where Mami still hadn’t shifted.

“It’s just you and me now,” Kyouko said, hoping that she would at least have some type of company. “You’re the first person that I’ve ever actually ‘lived’ with, so don’t be surprised if I do something… Even though you’re not doing anything and I’m pretty much living by myself, just with someone else to feed…” Looking down at her reflection, the redhead continued to think of what she should do while the sun began to set under the horizon. “Well… I highly doubt I’ll have children in the future, but if I need to take care of someone, I mind as well start now.” She was about to stand up when she finally noticed that the room had descended into utter darkness. Looking up at the window, she saw that the moon had already come up and was shining down upon Mitakihara.

Sighing, Kyouko stood up before walking over to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror at her more clearer reflection, she inspected one side of her face before looking at the other, and then finally taking out her hair pin. Watching her hair fall down towards the ground before stopping at its normal long length. Shaking her head, she tried to get her hair out of her face before turning on the sink faucet, washing her face with cold water. Blinking, Kyouko wiped her face off with a towel before wondering if she should take a shower. Of course she would, but what struck her as the problem was what she should do with Mami.

The girl might’ve been nice, but it wouldn’t hurt to soak her hair down. Or the rest of her body. The idea set Kyouko’s mind over an edge and into an endless void. Continuing to stare at her reflection, the redhead continued to mull over her problem, not paying attention to her phone which had rumbled from a text message. After finally deciding that she wouldn’t give the other girl a bath, she began to strip down before turning on the tub’s water, waiting for it to get hot. After a few minutes, Kyouko eased herself inward, doing her best to get comfortable. Resting her head on the rim, she closed her eyes, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Taking the soap that was on the side, the redhead rubbed the bar in between her hands before cleaning out her hair.

Resisting the urge to touch herself, Kyouko slowly got out of her comfortable spot before grabbing one of the large towels, doing her best to dry herself off. Walking out of the bathroom without any clothes, Kyouko was about to walk into the living room when she stopped mid-step. Sitting in front of Mami, who still hadn’t shifted, was a familiar pink haired girl. Kyouko was about to silently step back when Madoka looked over, her pupils shrinking within her eyes in surprise at the redhead’s body. “Hehe…” Kyouko started awkwardly. “I’ll be… Over there…” Quickly running back to the bathroom, Kyouko did her best to find clothes when she remembered: she only had her one set. After stepping foot into this magical place, she refused to go back into them while they were unwashed. During the time she was thinking of a solution, she felt a slight guilt.

She had probably scarred the most innocent girl throughout the entire city. Madoka was a friend of Kyouko’s, but they hadn’t gotten together for a small amount of time. And it was to her that Kyouko had actually lasted for the past two years. Madoka had done only small things at first, such as give small amounts of money or food, but over time, she helped her increasingly like getting her into school. She even invited the redhead to live with her and her family which Kyouko did her best to kindly reject. And now she had come for probably a short meeting in which she had seen one of her friends naked. A first for seeing someone else unclothed other than yourself.

Taking a few unused towels, Kyouko saw and picked up her phone from the sink counter. Looking at it, she nearly swore out loud when she saw that Madoka had tried to contact her that she was going to the apartment the school had told her about when she asked where her friend was at the current moment. At least she now had an answer of why the pink haired girl had walked in. Doing her best to wrap the towels around her in a attempt to cover herself up as much as possible, Kyouko finally walked out of the bathroom with her old clothes with her, taking it into the laundry room (which was also somehow magical) and washing her stuff. While the machine was running, Kyouko made her slow way back to the living room where Madoka continued to sit in front of Mami, her eyes had lost their original bright color.

Looking up, the girl seemed to have lost interest in what she had originally had in mind. Kyouko tried to give out a smile, but failed, knowing it wouldn’t have changed anything. Going over to the opposite couch, she sat next to Mami. The two sat in silence for a while after that. “So…” Looking up, the redhead saw Madoka staring at Mami. “This is her?”

“Y-yeah,” Kyouko finally managed to say. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“No, do you?”

“I was told she got in a car accident, giving her severe head trauma or something like that… She lost her family in that crash, but she herself had major injuries, and now she’s here, in my care,” Kyouko finished explaining.

“I honestly wouldn’t want to be in your care.”

“I know… Wait, WHAT!?” Kyouko looked over to see Madoka giggling.

“It’s true, you probably would do something to me in my sleep,” the pink haired girl began.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad,” Kyouko tried to bite back, her face growing slightly red. “And why would I do that?”

“I know what you think Kyouko. ‘It might not be necessary, but as long as it’s fun, it’s worth it.’” Kyouko grew even redder, knowing that it was her own quote used against her. “At least she’s in your care rather than some random person who would give her a bad time,” Madoka said, easing off.

“Thanks,” Kyouko muttered. They sat in silence again until Madoka’s stomach rumbled. “You hungry?”

“Y-yeah,” Madoka said, blushing slightly at the embarrassing noise. It didn’t bother Kyouko, after all, it was a daily thing she had to hear every five minutes as a reminder that her own body was eating itself. Standing up, Kyouko walked into the kitchen. She was thinking about going with Madoka to eat somewhere when her eyes widened as she opened the fridge, now seeing the true amount of food inside. The entire thing was practically stock piled to last through Armageddon and Ragnarok back to back and still be eating like it was a white Christmas. Hesitantly, Kyouko reached up and grabbed one of the boxes in a top corner before pulling it out slowly. Taking it over to the counter, she opened it and was surprised to see a chocolate cake sitting inside.

Kyouko stared at it for a minute straight before hearing Madoka call, wondering if something was wrong. Giving a quick response that she was fine, Kyouko took out one of the kitchen knives before cutting the round cake into sixteenths, knowing that she herself could’ve eaten it without a single slice. But she had to think about Madoka, so that’s what she did. After the entire thing was cut, she walked back into the living room where Madoka sat waiting with Mami who probably hadn’t blinked since she was given into Kyouko’s care. She almost blended into the silence of the room to the point where Kyouko nearly forgot about her. “Whoa,” Madoka whispered as the cake was dropped on the table.

“There’s another two-hundred just like this in the fridge,” Kyouko told her which seemed to surprise the girl even furthur. “Makes me wonder how much money they invested into this girl,” the redhead continued, motioning towards Mami.

“Or how rich her family was until they died,” Madoka followed up on. 

The thought of being the only person left in her bloodline sent a shiver down Kyouko’s spine. ‘We’re too much alike,’ she thought as she grabbed a slice of cake with her hand. Madoka raised an eyebrow at this.

“You’re not going to eat with a fork?” She asked. Already a bite into the dessert, Kyouko looked at it, processing the information within her mind before shrugging and continuing to eat. “You’re hopeless,” the pink haired girl said more to herself before taking a fork from the cake box along with a small chunk of one of the slices. Taking her first bite, Madoka’s eyes widened at the taste. “It… It tastes…” she began to say with the fork still in her mouth.

“Irresistible?” Kyouko inquired.

“And you still have a sense of vocabulary,” Madoka teased, getting an angry growl in return followed by a few more bites before the cake was finally non existent as a whole. Reaching for another piece, Kyouko once again grabbed another slice before chowing down on it. By the time Madoka had eaten her second piece, the rest of the cake was already in the redhead’s stomach. “Geez, you need to calm yourself women,” the pink haired girl said, doing her best to hold in a laughter.

“Eat everything, don’t gain a pound,” Kyouko replied with her sharp grin. This time, Madoka fully laughed for a full minute before she finally stopped, doing her best to breath on the ground. ‘She must’ve forgot about the earlier situation,’ Kyouko thought as she wondered if her laundry was almost done. Standing up, Madoka let out a small sigh.

“Well, it was fun being with you and all, but I’ve got to get back home before my parents worry about me,” she announced before walking towards the front door, Kyouko following behind. As she opened the door to leave, Madoka turned around. “Tomorrow, we’re going on an adventure at the mall alright? No objections. You need new clothes.” Before the redhead even got a say, Madoka had already dashed off into the cool night air.

“Alright fine,” Kyouko said to herself before closing the door and walking back to the living room. Taking the box off the counter, Kyouko took it to the recycle bin that was in the kitchen before washing her hands, something she rarely did in her childhood, and headed over to Mami. Staring at the yellow haired girl, Kyouko wondered how someone as dull as her was lovable, but she couldn’t say anything about it since she was only mentally disabled. Thinking for a few minutes, Kyouko finally decided to pick Mami up and carry her towards one of the bedrooms before placing her on the bed and tucking her in as her own mother had at night. She stood there for a few more seconds before deciding to manually close the girl’s eyes herself. Leaving the room without a second glance, Kyouko made her way to the other room that contained a sleeping area.

After taking off the towel that she had still wrapped around in, she slid into the bed, which she figured was the master bedroom she was currently in. After letting the urge take over her, Kyouko slid her hand down to her vaginal region and let out a quick ejaculation before letting herself drift off into her waking dreams, praying that what she was being put through was truly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	3. Question, How Do You Feel?

“Waaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuup!!!” A cheery voice shouted in a warm tone before yanking at the bed sheets. Hardly moving, Kyouko continued to shift herself in her dreams, holding onto the blankets for dear life.

“D-Do I let... the sandvich live, or... the cheese… computer… fish… ship…” Attempting to roll over, Kyouko continued to murmur in her sleep.

“Come… ON!” Madoka yelled with one last pull, sending herself onto the other side of the now empty bed. She hadn’t made any progress for the past ten minutes, but she still didn't want to give up there. Suddenly, an idea popped up in her mind. “Fine, Mami and I will just leave without you,” she said, sliding off the bed. Before her feet even touched the floor, Kyouko had jerked up, her eyes wide open.

“M-MAMI? WHERE?” Looking around, the redhead continued to feel as if what she heard was real, only to figure out that Madoka, who she had just noticed, was only messing around with her. “Damnit Madoka, when did I let you in to bother me?”

“You didn’t lock the door after I left, so I wandered in to wake you up,” the pink haired girl explained, doing her best to avoid eye contact because of Kyouko’s nude body. Noticing this, the redhead covered herself up with her blanket.

“Let me at least change,” she muttered. Obeying, Madoka stood up and left the room. Sliding out of bed, Kyouko silently made her way to the laundry room. Putting her clothes back on, she left in search of Madoka. Before long, she walked into the living room, seeing the pink haired girl sitting in the same place as she was last night with Mami across from her. “You done with your staring contest?” Kyouko asked, getting the younger girl to jump slightly.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Hopping from her seat, Madoka ran to the front door, leaving Kyouko alone in the room. She was about to leave when she felt a weird feeling at the back of her head. Turning around, she blinked once as she saw Mami staring up at her, as if beckoning the redhead to take her along.

“Fine,” Kyouko whispered. After all, she wasn’t supposed to leave Mami by herself as instructed. Taking the yellow haired girl’s hand, she blushed slightly at the warm feeling before pulling the other girl up and along with her. Following Madoka out, she was greeted by the pink haired girl who bore her usual smile. “What, I couldn’t just leave her,” Kyouko said as Madoka looked around the redhead and at Mami.

“It’ll make this adventure more fun, so I don’t mind,” Madoka replied with a warm smile before turning around and skipping towards the elevator.

“Adventure… My ass,” Kyouko sighed before following as quickly as Mami would let her. After taking the elevator down, which Kyouko noted was far more fancier than she remembered, the three exited the complex and walked out onto the street. “So… Where to?” Kyouko asked, obviously oblivious to Madoka’s plan.

“Follow me, the mall is this way and is probably the best place for you to get clothes,” the pink haired girl said before continuing down the sidewalk, leaving Kyouko to trail slowly behind.

“Can you slow down?” Kyouko yelled at Madoka after she was a few yards away. Looking back, the redhead noticed that Mami wasn’t moving her feet, pretty much making her feet drag on the ground. ‘Will she ever wake up?’ Kyouko thought as Madoka looked back.

“Why can’t you speed up?” The pink haired girl called back. Narrowing her eyes angrily, Kyouko did her best not to bite back viciously.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The redhead called out. “This girl won’t move her feet even if I ordered her as a military sergeant!” Madoka giggled, but continued to wait for the other two to catch up. After a few more seconds, the three were reunited. “Now what?”

“It’s just another mile through this shortcut,” Madoka replied, getting an annoyed groan. “Here, let me ease some of the weight. Hold out your arms.” Doing as she was told, Kyouko watched as Madoka picked up Mami, obviously struggling, before setting the girl in the redhead’s arms bridal style. Backing up, Madoka giggled slightly at the scene.

“S-Shut up,” Kyouko said embarrassed. “I have to carry her like this for another mile?”

“The way we are cutting through isn’t populated, so no one will see you.” After saying this, Madoka tilted her head while raising an eyebrow, an obvious smirk coming into place. “Unless you want to take the long way.” It was obvious more people would be there to see Kyouko, so of course she would have to go with Madoka’s plan. Letting out a defeated sigh, Kyouko walked through to Madoka’s ‘shortcut’, carrying Mami the whole while. Half an hour later, Kyouko let Mami down before beginning her usual drag across the ground while Madoka led the way through the populated area. After a few more minutes, they finally reached the mall.

“Finally,” Kyouko said more to herself than to anyone around her that was willing to listen. “So now what?” She asked, looking over at Madoka who was observing the surrounding area.

“This way,” the pink haired girl said before taking a less populated path towards a clothes shop. After a few seconds of searching around, Madoka brought up a pile of clothes that would suit Kyouko up. “Go into the changing room and when you’re done with putting on a set, come back out to me and I’ll inspect you.”

“All of it?” The redhead asked in annoyance.

“All of it,” Madoka replied before pushing Kyouko into the changing room. “Call me if you need help!”

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the two emerged from the shop while Kyouko carried several plastic bags filled with clothes. Madoka was the one who brought Mami along behind. “It’s getting late,” Kyouko said, looking up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was setting.

“Let’s get back to your new apartment before it gets too dark,” the pink haired girl agreed. After another hour of walking, they finally reached the building that was their destination. By then, the moon was already up and darkness had fallen over the now shining city. Turning around, Kyouko looked at Madoka who was still dragging Mami behind her, seemingly tired.

“You alright?” The redhead asked, showing her concern for the younger girl. Madoka yawned before she answered.

“I’m fine, let’s just… Keep moving forward…” She managed to get out, showing off her obvious drowsiness. They continued to walk until they reached the apartment door. Kyouko turned around and was about to ask a question when she saw that Madoka was leaning on Mami for support, her eyes closed to show that she was sleeping.

“Hey, wake up,” Kyouko said, snapping her fingers in front of the younger girl’s face. Her eyes snapped open before slightly closing. “We’re here.” Opening the door, she ushered the other two inside before closing the door. “You should probably stay the night. Notify your parents, you won’t be getting back in that condition.” The pink haired girl seemed to nod her head slightly as if in affirmative before her eyes closed again. Shaking her, Kyouko woke her back up again before watching Madoka reached into pocket, pulled out her phone, and nearly dropped it. The redhead quickly caught it before bringing it up to her friend’s face. Blinking once, Madoka processed the situation before lifting her hand up, pressing in her code before calling her mom.

“Hey Mom, I won’t be there today… I’m with my friend, so I’ll be sleeping with her tonight… It’s too dark for me to find my way home and I… Can’t stay… Awake… For… Long…” Seeing that it was a voice message, Kyouko quickly hung up the call before placing it back into Madoka’s pocket. Peeling the younger girl off of Mami, she brought her to one of the bedroom’s before slipping her inside. Seeing that Madoka pulled the sheets closer to herself, Kyouko smiled before walking away. As she left, she had a weird feeling in the top of head when she looked over, slightly recoiling at what she saw. Mami was standing at the end of the hallway, sending a shadow down it. She remained motionless, but she obviously had moved since the last place she was at was the door.

Taking a step forward, Kyouko cautiously approached the motionless girl. “Hey,” she said quietly. “You in there?” She asked, knowing she wouldn’t have gotten a response. Taking another step forward, Kyouko fully approached the yellow haired girl, staring her in the eyes before walking around her. She didn’t make it halfway past the girl when she stopped, looking back, she jumped. “Fucking hell,” Kyouko said, slowly calming down. Mami had turned her head to look at her while the redhead wasn’t looking for the split second when she walked by. She had never acted like this, in fact, she had never acted like this at all. The redhead poked her cheek once, watching as Mami didn’t react whatsoever. Cautiously, Kyouko walked backwards towards the kitchen, not taking her eyes off the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	4. Can You Move? Can You See?

Cracking open her eyes, Kyouko sat up in bed, looking around the bedroom. She couldn’t remember what happened the rest of the night, but she slowly got out of bed before making her way towards the door. Opening it, she stared down the hallway, seeing what she expected to see. Mami hadn’t shifted since the night before, so she continued to stand in the middle of the walkway, her head still shifted to the side as if the redhead continued to stand where she had been the night before. Slowly exiting the room, she walked past a few doors before putting her hand on another door knob. Slipping in quietly, she walked over to see Madoka still sleeping, still pulling the sheets close to her as if she was still cold.

Smiling, Kyouko reached under the bed before draping another blanket on top of the pink haired girl before walking away. She was a little more than surprised as the door began to crack open, letting a small amount of light slip in. Kyouko reached out to the crack, knowing that she hadn’t opened it, before swinging it inward quickly. Mami had moved her head over and was now staring at the door’s entrance where Kyouko stood still. ‘This girl is beginning to creep me out,’ the redhead thought. She wasn’t easily scared, but this was completely different. ‘It’s as if she is actually alive.’ Picking the other girl up, Kyouko walked over to the couch before setting Mami down in a sitting position. She stared at her for a small amount of time before backing off, heading towards the kitchen.

Kyouko swung the fridge open and looked around before taking out one of the cakes that she had opened the night before. Walking back, she had to refrain from dropping the box. ‘Where the hell is she?’ she asked. Mami was no longer on the couch. Placing the cake on the table, Kyouko looked around the living room frantically before walking down the hallway, searching for signs of the yellow haired girl. All the doors were closed. ‘So… She’s smart enough to open and close doors now… Well fuck...’ She wondered how far Mami could’ve made it if she exited the apartment, but saw that the chainlink was still in place and quickly dismissed the idea.

Before she could make anymore theories, a low whistle began, slowly getting louder and higher pitched. Kyouko looked around, seeing that the living room was still empty before dashing into the kitchen. Turning off the stove, she stared at the tea kettle that slowly became quiet. ‘I wasn’t making tea,’ she thought to herself before walking out of the kitchen. Looking over, she saw Mami sitting back on the couch in the same positions she was left at. Back pedalling, Kyouko dashed into Madoka’s room, only finding the pink haired girl continuing to sleep. Backing out and closing the door, the redhead reentered the living room before raising an eyebrow.

On the triangular glass table, the kettle was set up with two cups filled with tea. Mami hadn’t shifted an inch. ‘Something’s going on here,’ Kyouko thought as she watched the yellow haired girl. Walking over, she sat on the opposite side of the table, not taking her eyes off the other girl before reaching over and drinking the tea within it. Chugging it down, Kyouko gasped as she drank the rest before nearly slamming the cup back down. She wasn’t much of a tea drinker, but this stuff was too damn good. She was about to pour herself more when her eyes passed by Mami’s.

They seemed slightly brighter and more lifelike, but still not enough to say that she was ‘awake’. Kyouko continued to stare before hearing another noise behind her. Quickly standing up, she walked over to where Madoka was now waking up. Rubbing her eyes, the pink haired girl looked over at the redhead. “Morning,” she groggily said as Kyouko approached her.

“Hey,” the redhead responded, sitting on the bedside. “I think something’s up, can you come over?” Kyouko asked.

“Sure thing, what’s up?” The pink haired girl asked as she got out of bed and began to follow Kyouko out of the bedroom.

“Mami’s been… Acting up,” Kyouko said, getting Madoka to stop in her tracks.

“What do you mean, ‘acting up’?” The pink haired girl asked questioningly. Kyouko turned around to face her.

“Unless you want to say this apartment is haunted, she’s the only one that can be pulling out all this weird stuff.” Continuing forward, the redhead led the younger girl over to where Mami was before looking down at the second tea cup. It was empty. Traces of the drink were still in the cup. “This was filled before I left, I wasn’t making tea, and Mami disappeared for a few minutes until the tea was ready. And I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Shh… Calm down,” Madoka whispered as she patted Kyouko on the back. It seemed to calm the redhead down, but she was still overly cautious about the situation.

“What should we do?” Kyouko asked miserably, not knowing what else Mami would do while they weren’t looking.

“Well, I can’t stay for long since my Mom needs me at home,” Madoka said. Before the redhead could make an objection, she continued on. “My suggestion would be to keep an eye on her. I might be here tomorrow, but I can’t promise anything.” Heading over to the door, Madoka turned around to see Kyouko trailing behind.

“I’d like an answer if you were coming back,” the redhead said. “So please get it in as soon as possible.”

“Are you saying you’re going to miss me?” Madoka asked in a teasing tone.

“N-No, I just don’t need you busting in unexpectedly while I’m asleep… Or have you locked out in a snowy blizzard…”

“Geez, are you also worrying about me?”

“S-SHUT UP!” Kyouko said with a blush forming on her cheeks. She averted her gaze so that she wasn’t making eye contact.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get my answer to you as soon as possible,” Madoka said before turning around with a smile on her face. “Seeya!” Opening and closing the door behind her, Madoka made her way out of the apartment, leaving Kyouko by herself with Mami who was mysteriously moving around.

‘Well, all by myself again,’ Kyouko thought to herself turning around. She nearly screamed as she Mami staring at just a few feet away. ‘Not so by myself…’ Making her way around the yellow haired girl, she was about to make her way to the kitchen when she heard a shifting behind her. Looking back, Mami had made a 180 degree turn and was once again facing the redhead. ‘Hmm…’ Turning back around, Kyouko held still before flipping her head back towards Mami. The yellow haired girl hadn’t moved. Looking back, she tried to bait Mami again before looking back. She still hadn’t moved. Kyouko did this a few times before letting out a sigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Kyouko looked back and took another step towards her destination before hearing a much more quieter shuffle. She slowly tilted her head around before yelping in surprise, backing up a few steps. Mami had made her way behind Kyouko and was only mere centimeters from her face. ‘Fucking hell, she has to stop doing that.’ She turned around before heading back towards the kitchen. This time, she heard the shuffling behind her, but she resisted the urge to turn and look back at Mami who was probably dancing behind her. As she reached the living room, she turned right and made her way to the kitchen. As she did this though, she heard the shuffling get quieter and quieter until they finally stopped.

Turning around, the redhead saw Mami sitting in her original seat on the couch, her eyes were closed. ‘She’s getting more and more lifelike by the second.’ Reaching the cooking room, she opened the fridge before remembering that she had left a cake on the table. Closing the refrigerator, she walked back over before raising an eyebrow. Mami had a fork in her mouth with a plate in front of her. It had the same cake Kyouko had been looking for on it. The yellow haired girl’s eyes were still closed as if savoring the taste. ‘Well that crosses that off the list,’ she thought as she walked over and sat down across the table. She pulled out a fork that was still within the box before beginning to plow through without hesitation. While she was concentrated on it, Mami opened an eye, observing the redhead before closing it again.

After the cake was finished, Kyouko got up and began to throw away all of the boxes. Looking back over, she saw that the fork Mami had in her mouth was gone. Looking around, she found it in the cake box. ‘When the hell did she do that?’ Kyouko wondered as she walked back into the kitchen and threw away the trash. She expected that Mami would’ve moved from her place by then, but the yellow haired girl held her posture with no sign of movement, her eyes still closed like she was asleep. Sighing, Kyouko picked her up from her spot on the couch before bringing her to the bathroom, setting the yellow haired girl down. ‘Mine as well wash her down now… Unless she can do it herself… I’m not taking that chance…’ Kyouko mentally battled herself while she turned on the water, letting hot water steam out.

Behind the busy redhead, Mami slowly began to undress, not making a single sound. When the water was hot enough, Kyouko turned around to see the yellow haired girl fully nude. It took her a second to realize what she was looking at before her pupils shrunk. “I…” She began before she felt her body stiffen. ‘How the hell am I supposed to react?’ Looking from side to side, Kyouko tried to find something else to distract her, but her eyes always lit up on the naked girl in front of her. ‘Come on, think of something!’ A part of her mind said. ‘No, keep looking at her curvy, sexy body,’ the other part of her mind said. ‘S-SHUT UP!’ The first part said again. During this time, she examined the other girl’s body, getting aroused more and more at each of the new and “exciting” details. ’NO!’ Getting mentally slapped by a part of her mind, she winced before realising it was all in her head. It was enough, though, to snap her back to reality.

Turning around, she stared back into the shower before walking around Mami, doing her best not look over at the girl. When she reached the door, she crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg, waiting for the yellow haired girl to get in. A minute later, she slowly looked around to see that Mami had indeed entered. Undressing herself, the redhead walked over and stepped into the bathtub. Mami was facing the water that was raining down on her face. Hesitating slightly, Kyouko began to pull her hands through the other girl’s hair, doing her best to soak it. A minute later, she soaped it before rinsing it as well.

After cleaning herself off along with Mami, Kyouko turned off the running water before stepping out. Taking out a towel, she began to dry herself before she looked behind her to see the yellow haired girl holding still. Taking another dry towel, she tossed it onto Mami before drying herself down the rest of the way. Changing into her new clothes, she was about to leave before she looked back. ‘Why the hell hasn’t she moved yet?’ Kyouko wondered before leaving the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen, she began sifting through the fridge, pulling out another cake before walking into the living room, half expecting Mami to be fully dressed and sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Sighing, she placed the box on the coffee table, opening it before beginning to eat her own piece. She stole a glance at the other girl a few times, wondering when the yellow haired girl would begin to eat. After a few moments, she gave up, concentrating only on her own piece. After finishing her third slice, she finally saw Mami with a fork in her mouth, a missing slice of cake on her end of the box.

Smiling, Kyouko continued to eat before finally, she finished the rest of her cake, leaning back and stretching. A second cake had gone down by the time the redhead finished on the yellow haired girl’s side, and Mami didn’t seem interested in finishing the rest of her food while Kyouko was still around. Standing, Kyouko walked away, hoping Mami would take care of everything else. Reentering the kitchen, the redhead looked around before both her eyebrows raised as she saw the time.

‘Three hours already?’ Sighing, she exited back out before going into the living room, ignoring Mami, and opening the blinds, having blinding light shine through. Squinting, Kyouko reclosed the blinds before backing away from it. Turning around, she saw that the table was now clear and that no trace of the cake from earlier was there. Looking around the room, Kyouko returned to her seat across the table from Mami, easing herself down before doing her best to relax.

Spacing out, it didn’t take long for the redhead to fall asleep unintentionally. Noticing this, Mami stood up slowly before she left the living room, exploring the apartment more thoroughly. Satisfied that she knew where everything was, she returned to her seat before continuing to watch Kyouko sleep. A smile slowly spread across the yellow haired girl’s face until the redhead shifted around, slowly cracking open her eyes.

Kyouko was a little more than surprised to see Mami staring down at her. ‘Creepy,’ she thought to herself as she figured that she was probably watched the entirety of the time that she was asleep. Getting up, the redhead looked at the clock before figuring that she had been asleep for the past two hours. Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, Kyouko made her way to her bedroom before looking at her phone, not seeing anything interesting. She continued to stare at it as if she was waiting for something to happen before she turned around and made her way back to where Mami should’ve been.

Slightly relieved to see that the yellow haired girl was still there, Kyouko set herself across the table again before looking back down at her phone. The redhead frowned as she stared before remembering how Madoka’s phone had been. ‘Maybe it’s time to get a new phone,’ she thought to herself before beginning to set it down on the glass table, stopping halfway as she saw that Mami had disappeared without a word. Looking around, she dropped her phone before standing up slowly as if there was a predator watching her.

Cautiously, even though she knew she didn’t have to be so, Kyouko began to slowly walk around the apartment, checking the kitchen first for any signs of Mami. Seeing as there were none, the redhead backed out, wondering where else she could’ve been. ‘She could be nowhere… And everywhere…’ Coming up with that conclusion sent a shiver down her own spine as she began to check the other rooms. None of the doors had signs of being opened, but that didn’t mean Mami could’ve slipped through somewhere.

Entering the laundry room, she closed the door behind her before stepping in a few feet, turning on the light. Looking around, she inspected the area before beginning to turn around and leave. Without warning, the door opened before the lights went out. Spinning around, Kyouko made it just in time to see the door slam shut. Running up to it, she slammed down on the door handle, a bit surprised to see it unlocked. Opening it quickly, she looked left and right, trying to see Mami who was nowhere to be found.

Exiting the room, Kyouko continued her search, far more wary than she already was. “Hello?” She decided to call out. As if in a answer, the lights in the apartment went out. Struggling through the darkness, the redhead put her arms out like a blind person, trying to find a landmark of sorts. Finally feeling a door knob, she pushed down on it before lurching forward into the dark room. Before she could find the light switch, there were footsteps behind her.

Kyouko had hardly any time to react to the seemingly glowing eyes in the dark when she felt something touch her face. Stumbling backwards, Kyouko fell to the ground, feeling trapped with Mami now standing over her. The golden eyes followed the redhead as she tried crawling backwards, trying to put as much space in between herself and the much more lively girl. “What the hell do you want!?” Kyouko called out to the immobile girl. Mami stood there for a few seconds before something about her seemed to shift.

Her eyes suddenly lit up more than their original dull and lifelessness, as if she had just woke up. Then without warning, her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the ground. Her surprised reaction speed kicking in, Kyouko dashed forward and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. Looking down, the redhead felt the breathing of the girl that was now in her arms. Backing up with Mami, Kyouko found the bed that was in the room before leaning back, attempting to stabilize her breathing.

‘What the hell is going on?’ She thought as her own eyes closed and her mind went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


End file.
